creatures_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Cuban Amazon
The Cuban amazon (Amazona leucocephala) also known as Cuban parrot or the rose-throated parrot, is a medium-sized mainly green parrot found in woodlands and dry forests of Cuba, the Bahamas and Cayman Islands in the Caribbean. Although they have been observed in the wild in Puerto Rico, they are probably the result of escaped pets, and no reproduction has been recorded. Geographic Range Cuban amazons are found on Cuba, Isle of Pine, the Bahamas, and Cayman Islands. The Cuban population can be found throughout Cuba, although only commonly occurs on the Zapata and Guanahacabibes Peninsulas and in Sierra de Najasa. The population which inhabits the Bahamas only occurs on Abaco and Great Inagua. On Abaco, the parrots are generally found closer to the southern end of the island. The Cayman island population of Cuban amazons can be found in the central and eastern areas of Grand Cayman with a relict population persisting on Cayman Brac. There is evidence of seasonal migration to more coastal island areas during the non-breeding season in the Abaco population. (Bond, 1995; Juniper and Parr, 1998; Stahala, 2008) Habitat Cuban amazons are mainly found at or near sea level although they have been reported in the mountains of Cuba. They are found in dense scrubby woods, pine forests, broadleaved woodland, palm groves, mangroves, plantations and even cultivated garden areas. With the exception of the Great Abaco population, which nests on the ground in limestone solution holes, Cuban amazons nest in tree cavities. It is also notable that, at least in the Abaco population, the parrots prefer a hardwood, shrubby habitat in the non-breeding season. (Bond, 1971; Juniper and Parr, 1998; O'Brien, et al., 2006; Stahala, 2008) Physical Description Cuban amazons are 28-33 cm long with a wingspan of 183-204 cm. They weigh between 260-301 g. The body color can range from bright green to olive green. They have blue primaries and a white forehead, forecrown, lores, and eyerings. Their cheeks, chin, and throat are a pale red. They also have scattered pale red feathers on their bellies with pale red and yellow feathers located on the tail. They have a beige colored bill. Juveniles look very similar to adults but do have dark, almost black, feathers covering ear-coverts. There is no sexual dimorphism. There are 5 recognized subspecies: Amazona leucocephala leucocephala, Amazona leucocephala palmarum, Grand Cayman amazons (Amazona leucocephala caymanensis), Amazona leucocephala hesterna, Bahama amazons (Amazona leucocephala bahamensis). There does seem to be variation within the subspecies, although some argue that this variation is simply between individuals. (Forshaw, 1978; Juniper and Parr, 1998) Reproduction Detailed information regarding reproductive behavior is not available for Cuban amazons. It is noted that during the breeding season, the parrots are seen more often in singles or pairs, rather than groups of several parrots up to 30 individuals. Time to hatching, time to fledging, and time to independence is unclear. However it has been observed that for one nest, eggs were laid in mid May and two young birds left the nest at the end of August. Nests are built in hollow tree cavities with the exception of the Abaco Bahama amazon population which nests in limestone cavities in the ground. (Rivera-Mila and et al, 2005; Stahala, 2008) Females lay 2 to 4 white and almost round eggs, which are incubated for 26 to 28 days. Eggs hatch asynchronously 12-72 hours apart. Chicks are born altricial, without feathers and their eyes are closed. Their eyes open around 3 weeks of age. The chicks receive regurgitated food. (Gape and Rivera, 2006) After the nest is built, the male stands guard at the nest and brings food to the incubating female for a week after the chicks hatch. At one week of age, chicks begin to grow feathers which allows the female to lessen her incubating duties. The male and female then share feeding duties. Chicks are born altricial, without feathers and their eyes are closed. Their eyes open around 3 weeks of age. When chicks are ready to fledge they perch at the nest entrance and parents call to them, apparently coaxing them from the nest. Chicks of many parrot species follow their parents and join a larger, social group after fledging. It is likely that Cuban amazons do the same. ("Handbook of Birds of the World", 1997) Behavior Cuban amazons are a relatively sedentary species that does not exhibit migratory behavior. During the non-breeding season Cuban amazons can be found in pairs, groups of several parrots, or even in groups of 30 or more birds. They are usually very noisy especially during flight. It has been suggested that although they are usually found in fairly large flocks, they still maintain some sort of family unit. Even within the flocks, groupings of twos or threes can be seen. These smaller groupings have been observed leaving the rest of the flock to feed with only each other. The pair or triplet then reunites with the larger flock towards nightfall. (Forshaw, 1978) Home Range The range of the Abaco Bahama population is an estimated 186 square kilometers. (Stahala, 2008) Communication and Perception The calls of Cuban amazons are described generally as a variety of harsh screeches and shrill, metallic shrieks. Some calls have been described as long, scolding 'Yaaart yaaart' and while others resemble a braying donkey.Many parrot species exhibit tactile communication through allopreening, beak grabbing and forms of play. It is likely that Cuban amazons exhibit the same behavior. Like all birds, Cuban amazons perceive their environment through auditory, tactile, visual and chemical stimuli. (Forshaw, 1978; Juniper and Parr, 1998) Food Habits Cuban amazons consume unopened leaf bud of palm (Roystonea), cones and new tender shoots of Caribbean pine (Pinus caribaea), sea grape (Coccoloba uvifera) and silver buttonwood (Conocarpus erectus). They also consume fruits and seeds of many tropical trees and shrubs of the genus Smilax, Sabal, Duranta, Ernodia, Tabebuia, Acacia, Metopium, Tetrazygia, Swietenia, Cupanis, and Lysiloma. (Juniper and Parr, 1998). Category:Birds Category:Parrots Category:South American Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Globehunters: An Around the World in 80 Days of Adventure Animals